Asunto Pendiente
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Una llamada. Una llamada era todo lo que pedía. Argentina/Chile


**Asunto Pendiente**

O  
O

01\. 

Manuel va a la Argentina porque allá la educación es gratis.

Y su historia comienza por una cosa de calidad.

Tiene un tío viviendo en Buenos Aires.

No tío técnicamente, pero primo de su madre.

Alemán, ex militar, llamado Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Él no quiere irse a vivir a Buenos Aires porque es muy diferente a Santiago.

Santiago. Santiago. Santiago. Odas a Santiago, si solo pudiera sostener el lápiz, pero el bus corre muy fuerte.

El terminal es diferente al de Santiago.

TODO es tan diferente.

Su tío luce distinto. Lo espera apoyado en un pilar. Esa pinta fría, incorruptible, intachable, ¡cuánto la envidia! El orgullo alemán pisando las fértiles tierras del sur.

No se había percatado de la figura de alguien más a su lado.

Cuando se acerca, hay un abrazo pueril. Le presenta a Feliciano.

Ludwig es gay.

02.

Isabel Allende no es la gran cosa. Dice eso en su club literario y hay muchos que abren la boca y envenenan las frases pero el veneno no le llega y él sigue siendo como una ratita feliz. El cuaderno de Maya queda olvidado pronto bajo su nueva cama, en la casa de tío Ludwig.

Tío Ludwig comparte habitación con Feliciano, un italiano de lo más mono, pero, ¿no es eso shockeante?

A Manuel se le va a ir olvidando de a poquito porque el desgraciado cocina muy bien.

03.

Colegio nuevo.

Colegio mixto. Solía Manuel frecuentar en Chile un colegio de hombres.

Él odia las cosas nuevas y los cambios y la relatividad y la inconstancia y la volubilidad y los vaivenes.

Manuel tiene Asperger pero no lo dice en primer momento cuando se presenta frente a la clase porque entonces tendrían que tratarlo de manera especial y ya se siente como uno solo porque es chileno y ser chileno aquí es incómodo.

No es raro que almuerce solo la primera semana. Y la segunda y la tercera y así hasta que se pasa el mes.

04.

Su mamá aprendió a hablar con él por Skype. Dice que le echa mucho de menos y que en cuanto pueda irá a visitarlo. Plantea la posibilidad de que Tiare le haga compañía y Manuel le susurra que ojalá porque Tiare es su hermana y la única amiga que tiene.

Socializar no es fácil, no es fácil, él trata, trata mucho, a veces quiere acercarse a un grupo y conversar pero no sabe cómo empezar o qué decir.

Rayén sonríe simplemente porque tiene un hijo muy especial.

05.

El puesto de Manuel es un rinconcito muy alejado, afable y solitario, que le permite observar la pizarra y copiar de ella sin ninguna necesidad de preocuparse por el reflejo que suele afectar en los días soleados, además, está cerca de una ventana pequeñita que resulta muy útil en verano.

Delante se sienta un muchacho muy corpulento que impide que los profesores lo interroguen o traten de llevarlo a la pizarra para contestar algunas preguntas, y es todo muy cómodo y agradable y Manuel ama ese puesto más de lo que ama a su libro favorito.

Se siente seguro.

06.

Se pasan los meses, largos y arrastrando todo a su amargo recorrido, se acerca el fin de semestre y las vacaciones de invierno están a un paso, y Manuel piensa con pesar, mientras la música golpea sus oídos y los ecos de las voces de sus compañeros se desvanecen, que puede que el dinero no le alcance para viajar a Santiago.

Y se desmoraliza y comienza a cuestionar y frunce el ceño porque es tan injusto que algunos tengan tanto y otros tengan tan poco, y, ¿cómo puede la gente rica vivir sabiendo eso?

07.

Dos semanas antes de las anheladas vacaciones, la maestra hace un cambio de puesto imprevisto. A Manuel le sudan las manos y el pecho le sube y le baja y también le tiemblan las piernas un poquito cuando camina por el pasillo y ocupa su nuevo asiento, justo en medio de los chicos más revoltosos de la clase.

Así podés socializar mejor y ayudar a tus compañeros menos aplicados.

Lo único que Manuel piensa es en cómo va a poder copiar ahora, cuando estar tan cerca de la pizarra hace que las letras danzen frente a sus ojos.

Ni siquiera se mueve para mirar a la persona que sientan a su lado cuando la profesora menciona su nombre.

08.

Se llama Martín, Martín Hernández. Tiene ojos verdes muy bonitos, su pelo rubio huele a quillay y parece que su sonrisa puede iluminar todo el mundo; Manuel lo ve siempre conversando con toda la gente y haciéndolos reír, cuando él está sentado solo en una de las banquitas en la sombra, repasando los apuntes de su cuaderno de castellano.

No hablan los primeros días, pero cada mañana Martín le dedica una sonrisa en cuanto lo ve y Manuel intenta devolvérsela, aunque no sabe muy bien por qué lo hace ni qué resulta de sus labios fruncidos.

Algunas veces, cuando Martín no está mirando, Manuel dedica un tiempo a examinar su rostro detalle por detalle; cae en cuenta de sus pestañas largas claritas, las pecas casi imperceptibles en sus pómulos y la manera en que la curvatura de su nariz no le arruina la cara.

Entonces se encoge de hombros, agacha la cabeza y continúa escribiendo. Martín parece un chico tan correcto, tan bien moldeado, tan perfecto, Manuel nunca pensó envidiar a alguien por uno de esos aspectos.

09.

Feliciano le trajo un regalo muy bonito: un cuaderno empastado de tapa roja.

Manuel está tan feliz y satisfecho, corre a su habitación y se sienta en la cama como un indio y escribe y escribe y se pasa la hora y es tan de noche pero qué importa, mañana irá pero no irá a la escuela como a veces lo hace. ¡Le encanta su cuaderno! ¡Le encanta Feliciano!

Ludwig y Feliciano lo miran a escondidas por entre la puerta. El italiano le susurra a este imponente militar retirado que si un día deciden ser padres, le gustaría tener un niño que se parezca a Manuel.

10.

Manuel halló un bonito parque cerca de la escuela y en vez de ir a ella en la mañana, se pasa a columpiar por un par de horas, simplemente acompañado por los suaves tallidos de guitarra en sus audífonos. Cuando empieza a ser mediodía, cambia de actividad y se recuesta en el pasto a leer:

''Si el mundo no necesita gente como yo, si no sabe darles otro papel mejor, si no puede emplearlos en empresas superiores, entonces la gente como yo se irá a pique, no habrá en nosotros más camino que el aniquilamiento. Peor para el mundo.''

11.

Decide no obviar el último día de clases y va, su sorpresa es grande porque cuando entra a la sala las mesas están puestas juntas y todo está muy organizado para una convivencia. Manuel pestañea muchas veces y trata de reprimir las ganas de gritarle a sus compañeros por qué han hecho eso.

¿Dónde están sus libros de clase? ¡Ni siquiera puede reconocer su propia mesa!

Medio atolondrado, con el cabello en los ojos, se decide a ir entre puesto por puesto, nadie está prestándole atención, de todas maneras. Algunos chicos están abriendo los paquetes de papas fritas y uno que otro panquecito, y Manuel de pronto siente que alguien toca su hombro.

Respinga asustado, ¿quién le ha tocado sin siquiera avisarle antes? Martín está tras de él cuando voltea y lleva en sus manos un montón de libros que deben ser más pesados de lo que lucen.

\- Tomá -le dijo, con una de sus sonrisas radiantes- Pidieron que nos lleváramos nuestros libros esos días que no viniste y como no estabas, los saqué por vos.

Manuel no lo mira a los ojos, o puede que en ese momento haya hecho un intento vago de conectar sus miradas, pero no se concreta y apenas recibe los libros y murmura un gracias, bien despacio, imperceptible, agudísimo. La cara le arde mucho y Manuel no tiene idea por qué.

12.

Cuando llega a casa y hace un espacio para sus libros, nota que en la portada del de matemáticas hay una notita pequeña. La lee curioso.

''Pudimos conocernos más.. Ojalá el próximo semestre podamos ser amigos''

Manuel cree que tiene síntomas de un pre infarto porque el corazón le late muy fuerte en el pecho y le sudan las manos y su cara está roja, roja como un tomate. Y ha leído mucho sobre infartos como para no poder reconocer uno.

13.

Manuel viaja a Chile para las vacaciones de invierno y está tan contento de que incluso el dinero le alcance para llevarle a su mamá y a su hermana un regalo. Trae una grabación de su tío y su novio y comen una cazuela como bienvenida y después Manuel juega con el perro y conversa con su madre toda la tarde.

En la noche, se pasa a la habitación de Tiare y duermen juntos como lo hacían cuando más niños.

Manuel tiene una especial concepción acerca del espacio personal, pero que Tiare y Rayén violen sus exigencias, no le preocupa para nada.

14.

Cuando vuelve a la escuela, Martín está dibujando algún animalito y en cuanto le ve llegar, le saluda con la misma sonrisa bonita de siempre, sus ojos verdes se ven amistosos, aunque Manuel no puede adivinar eso porque él no puede leer las intenciones de los demás.  
Aun así, se las arregla para articular un ''Hola, ¿cómo estai'?'' Martín nota que no es fácil para Manuel iniciar una conversación y con rapidez, empieza a contarle sus aventuras de vacaciones.

Manuel no se ha sentido tan cómodo y seguro desde que estaba acurrucado en la cama con su hermana.

15.

Los días pasan, las semanas se van y los meses le acompañan, el tiempo recorre el aire fresco de inicios de primavera bonaerense y se lleva los rastros egoístas de días malhabidos.

Manuel no sabe cómo (y odia no saber cómo), pero de pronto, a Martín y a él no les para la boca en clases, y ni siquiera puede escribir correctamente una palabra cuando tiene el mentón de Martín en su antebrazo, haciéndole reír con algún chiste. No importa que lo toque sin avisar. No importa que hable muy fuerte. No importa si se burla de su acento, él siente la suficiente confianza como para reírse de la manera en que Martín sube y baja los tonos.

Un día, su euforia llega a tales extremos, que la maestra los expulsa de la sala. Manuel nunca había sido expulsado, tampoco en Chile, y sus ojos de cachorro lucen asustados pero, ¿cómo podría enserio sentirse así, cuando Martín le sonríe confianzudo? No le queda otra que sonreírle también, y es la primera vez que le mira directamente a los ojos.

Son más bonitos de lo que había creído.

16.

Una mañana, el curso va a escalar un cerro, como una actividad extraprogramática de clases. Manuel piensa no ir porque él es muy malo para los deportes, tan malo que está eximido de educación física (la verdad es que es por enfermedad, decir eso da otro toque).

Pero Martín insiste e insiste y él no puede decirle que no, vaya a saber uno porqué.

Hay un par de cosas que a Manuel le preocupan.

¿Qué pasa si Martín, tan popular, tan agradable con todos, le deja en la excursión?

Entonces él tendría que intentar socializar con el grupo al que Martín se incluya (y fallar) o estar solo como en un principio.

En realidad, pensar eso le duele y no quiere hacerlo.  
Prefiere que los árboles moviéndose hacia la derecha y la izquierda se lleven sus cuestiones.

Martín es el chico más agradable, porque, a pesar de sus temores, se queda con él durante todo el recorrido, y le ayuda a cruzar los caminos llenos de piedras, y ni siquiera conversa con alguien más.

Miran incluso la ciudad desde la altura, desde una orilla media quebradiza, en silencio y sin cruzar palabras.

17.

Manuel le cuenta acerca del parque y Martín exige acompañarlo.

Ese día tienen dos libros y se leen algunos párrafos el uno al otro. Es una mañana muy bien gastada. Los amigos de Martín no hacen esto con él, porque tampoco tienen idea que uno de los pasatiempos más ocultos de Martín es leer, leer y devorarse todo.

Otro día van a andar en bicicleta.

Una noche Manuel invita a Martín a la casa de su tío. En la madrugada ven Sherlock, cada uno en su computador portátil, comentando en silencio para no despertar a Ludwig o a Feliciano.

La semana siguiente Martín ofrece su casa. Manuel conoce a su madre y a su hermana. ¡Yo también tengo una hermana! Le comenta contento. Martín no más le sonríe.

Manuel nunca había tenido un amigo antes, entonces no sabe muy bien cómo es que se siente. Supone que todas las personas se sienten iguales frente a sus amigos. Supone que a todas las personas le sudan las manos y las mejillas se les colorean y son incapaces de mirarles a los ojos sin dejar ir una sonrisita rara.

A veces quiere preguntarle a Feliciano pero después desiste rapidísimo.

¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué inocencia!

18.

El último día de clases el curso no hace una convivencia porque en secreto se odian y el odio es tan palpable, solo tontos no lo notarían.

Manuel ha traído un paquete de papas fritas y Martín tiene una bolsa de caramelos, harán su propia convivencia con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas.

Manuel se ríe pero no lo entiende.

Martín, tan vivaracho, se consigue la llave de la sala donde los profesores de educación física guardan las colchonetas, las pelotas y lo demás. Es muy oscura así que cuando entran, deben ocupar sus teléfonos como ampolletas.

Sus conversaciones varían desde el nuevo capítulo de The Following hasta las felicitaciones de Martín por las buenas calificaciones de Manuel y qué harán durante vacaciones.

Hablan con la boca llena, con las manos sucias y aceitosas.

Hasta que el teléfono de Martín suena y la habitación queda un poco más en penumbras.

Manuel no oye la conversación de Martín, mastica las papas fritas y sus ojos marrones van a volar por la oscuridad de la sala, de aquí para allá en un tintineo infinito.

Cuando Martín corta, se queda mirando la pantalla del celular por un tiempo.

\- Te tengo que decir algo.

Manuel oye eso y deja de comer. No puede verlo demasiado bien por la luz tan escasa pero es capaz de distinguir sus ojos verdes y de sentir su mano, cálida, pegajosa, salada, contra el pantalón de su uniforme, en su rodilla derecha.

No dice nada, porque no sabe qué decir, porque nunca antes Martín lo había tocado así, porque de pronto no le incomoda ser tocado así.

Cuando Martín deja su rodilla y recorre su pecho, su cintura y le besa los labios, tímidamente, Manuel está frío y pasmado como una estatua.

19.

Manuel cree que los ruidos que se escapan de sus labios son muy vergonzosos y no sabe qué hacer para acallarlos, pero es que Martín hace algo que se siente muy bien entre sus piernas y que hace que le tiemble todo.

Mancha la boca de Martín una vez y él se detiene y sube de nuevo y le besa y Manuel no sabe qué hacer, entonces le empuja contra una colchoneta y besa su mejilla y acaricia su cabello y Martín sabe que no tiene idea de cómo se supone que debe actuar ahora, y le dice ''hagamos esto''.

Pasa un tiempo, lleno de sensaciones nuevas, vigorosas, inquietantes. De caricias inhóspitas, de besos recogidos. El dolor se hace presente. Manuel no sabía que atarse a alguien fuese tan lacerante, pero Martín parecía estar disfrutándolo y si así era, pues estaba bien.

Manuel le agradecía.

¿Cuándo, en la historia de su vida, habíase sentido aceptado por alguien que no fuese su familia? ¿Cuán bien le había hecho Martín?

Manuel no sabía qué era esa sensación, qué nombre tenía ese sentimiento, pero le parecía insustancial, ¿por qué quisiera averiguarlo ahora? Tenía toda una vida para estar con Martín, toda una estadía en Argentina para hallar el significado.

No podía ser tan difícil.

Los besos de Martín en su nuca le decían que nada podía ser tan difícil.

20.

Manuel acompañó a Martín a la esquina de la escuela, donde paraba el bondi. Su andar era medio quebradizo y Martín le agarró el brazo, un poco cosquilludo, un poco entretenido, le miraba con ojos de adoración. Manuel nunca se había sentido adorado.

Cuando el colectivo venía, Martín le hizo parar, luego se volteó hacia Manuel y le dijo:

\- Fue lindo.

Dos simples palabras y un beso en la mejilla. Ese fue todo su despido, todo su adiós.

Manuel miró partir el bondi y lo siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció.

Temía que no volvieran a verse en vacaciones.

Se aferró fuertemente a la idea de que estaba equivocado y echó su andar.

La casa de su tío no quedaba tan lejos, después de todo.

21.

Han pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que lo vio.

El primer día del segundo año de secundaria, llegó con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero ni siquiera estaba en la lista.

Le preguntó a la profesora qué había pasado con él y ella respondió con simpleza que se había cambiado de casa.

Manuel le llamó incontables veces, durante las vacaciones, durante el nuevo año de escuela, pero el número de su teléfono era inválido.

Entonces lloró, como nunca había llorado desde que puede recordar. Lloró meses, cada noche, durante cada vuelta a casa, en los columpios del parque, en el pasto verde y húmedo, en las salas vacías. Lloró su ausencia, su partida.

Lloró sus ojos verdes, su pelo rubio que olía a hierbas, su sonrisa encantadora, sus chistes tontos, su risa contagiosa. Lloró sus manos cálidas y sus labios suaves, lloró sus pecas y sus pestañas. Lo lloró todo él.

Sus calificaciones se fueron a la baja por ello.

Ludwig y Feliciano le llevaron a los mejores psicólogos, pero Manuel se mantenía mudo durante las sesiones.

22.

Manuel vivió su duelo y después trató de hacer amigos.

Siempre recordando cómo lo haría Martín.

Y luego de un año con sus compañeros, las cosas no fueron difíciles.

Hubo una persona a la que le pareció extraño que Manuel no supiera que Martín se iba a mudar, si eran amigos tan cercanos.

23.

Manuel terminó su enseñanza en Argentina y decidió que no quería ir a la Universidad de Buenos Aires ni a ninguna otra trasandina.

Él quería estudiar en Chile.

En la Católica, o la Chile, o la USACH, o el Pedagógico, pero en Santiago de Chile.

Ludwig y Feliciano lo entendieron.

Feliciano solo se lamentó el tener que verlo partir.

Manuel tuvo encuentros amorosos durante esos tiempos. Se lió con chicas, probó con chicos, pero nadie logró siquiera darle un poco de la satisfacción que vivió ese día, esa ocasión en esa aula oscura con Martín.

Él se pregunta por qué.

24.

Un día está almorzando con una amiga en el patio de Humanidades, comentando acerca del examen de Introducción a la Lingüística. Están cerca de la Facultad de Filosofía y unos muchachos están fumando alrededor.

\- Dame tu facebook, no te he agregado.

Manuel pestañeó.

\- No tengo facebook.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Pero créate uno! ¡Estai' en la U, va a ser vital! -bromea ella.

Pero Manuel cree que tiene mucha razón.

25.

Esa misma tarde, cuando llega a su casa, Manuel comienza a crearse un perfil en este sitio web, mientras analiza lo útil que sería para mantenerse en contacto con su grupo de amigos.

Elige una foto decente, llena sus datos, a nadie le importa pero qué le va a hacer uno, te los piden allí.

Cuando acaba, ve que existe una sección para buscar personas.

Le duele un poco el pecho cuando sus dedos tocan las teclas, pero ahí está, tipeando su nombre. Pone ''Martín Hernández'' y lo que encuentra, hace que la cara se le caliente, justo como el primer día en que lo vio.

Ahí está él, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes, su rostro más maduro, al lado de una muchacha bonita, sonriendo. Su sonrisa perfecta.

Manuel cerró la página de un ¡zaz!

Los recuerdos de todo su sufrimiento vinieron a embargarle, y volvió a sentir cada lágrima como si fuese la primera, aunque sus ojos estuviesen secos. Regresó aquel sentimiento de pesar, recordó cuán mal se sintió por meses consigo mismo, rememoró todo, todo, y rememorar dolía montones.

Una llamada. Una llamada era lo único que pedía.

Una llamada para saber si estaba bien, para saber si continuaba con su bonita sonrisa, para saber si estaba haciendo felices a otras personas, una llamada y Manuel hubiese sido dichoso durante todos estos años. Una llamada hubiese reemplazado el dolor y el rencor, que alimentaban ahora una herida que no sanaba y que se negaba a cicatrizar.

Una llamada para que le explicara el porqué.

Por qué actuó como si él no le importara.

26.

Al día siguiente, Manuel fue a uno de los computadores de la biblioteca de San Joaquín, a terminar un trabajo de investigación de Literatura Universal.

Al ingresar a facebook, no tenía notificaciones ni mensajes, solamente una cosa:

Una solicitud de amistad de él.

* * *

Inspirado en una historia real.

La frase que lee Manuel es del libro Demian (Hermann Hesse).


End file.
